wooserfandomcom-20200215-history
Wooser53, I'm Going to Be an Idol
Synopsis "If having two people makes the work go twice as fast, having fifty three people will make it go fifty three times as fast! Wooser splits himself into 53 Woosers and forms an idol group, Wooser53. With Miss Monochrome's help, they go big." '- via Crunchyroll' Plot Summary Before the opening credits, Oshirase Wooser opens up the show with a greeting. Ru-chan walks in the scene and beeps to Oshirase Wooser. She translates that Ru-chan would like to stand out more too. After the opening credits, Wooser is seen lazing around on a computer at work on the night of yet another deadline. Ha narrates that he's a long sleeper that likes to sleep for most of the day on a normal basis. He thought of another version of himself that would get the work done in half the time. Then it escalates to a total of 52 clones, making the group Wooser53 unveiled. Sadly, none of them are getting work done either from lazing around the computers just like the original Wooser. As the clock ticks, the finger snaps of Rin, Len, Yuu, Miho, Darth Wooser, The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken and Ajipon fill the room as they walk in and the Woosers on their computers follow suit. As the initiators start dancing, the scene transforms into a city and some of the Woosers start dancing ballet with a grand jete (great leap) alongside the others. Darth Wooser and Ajipon do a backflip and Rin finds a dance pole and swings on it while the others alongside the Wooser53 ate dancing en pointe in a circle. The formation transforms into a summoning circle and everyone accidentally summons Miss Monochrome as a giant. After she introduces herself and asks where she is, the others are in shock and the main Wooser salutes to her. Monochrome copies him and the others jump for joy. Monochrome makes eye contact with the main Wooser and Rin points out that their hearts have connected. Monochrome vows to be a top idol as the Woosers celebrate. From there (with Rin as narrator), Miss Monochrome joins with Wooser53 and became immensely popular in a quick amount of time, including some time as clothes models and convenience store clerks. However, one fine day, Miss Monochrome tells Wooser that she wants to go solo to stand out more as a top idol on her own. They break their partnership up and followed their own paths. While Wooser53 crashed and burned, Miss Monochrome successfully continues on to being a top idol as she does a concert while becoming even more popular in the process. After some time passes, Rin and her friends alongside Wooser and his 52 clones attend an award ceremony. Miho and Ajipon announce that the winner of the Woosademy Award for the Best Starring Mannequin is Miss Monochrome. While the audience cheers, the main Wooser in his thoughts says that Monochrome had grew up. In her speech, she had thanked the "one person in particular" for making her stand out into the star that she was. Rin gets excited and has her say that she was about to thank Wooser, but the first person she thanks is Manager Maneo instead. Maneo is seen in the audience crying tears of joy. The next names from Monochrome are Ru-chan, Mana-chan, KIKUKO, and last, but not ever the least, Wooser. With tears of joy, Rin points out to Wooser that she did thank him, but Wooser and the 52 clones turn unresponsive and seemed to have died from emotional shock. At the cemetery, Miss Monochrome alongside the gang are visiting Wooser's grave. Monochrome says her farewell and thanks him for everything and Len notes that Wooser "really was like trash". Rin notes that trash is warm when burnt and can fill in the sea just like with Yuu and her random facts, which do happen there with her saying that cicadas can survive a month in space after Miho asks if there are people who are worth less than trash. Rin asks if Wooser is having fun with his many selves in Hell, which they are. As the main Wooser is in a boiling pot, the other Wooser clones are suffering with spikes through one clone's body, another frozen over in ice, a third being roasted like a pig and back to the main Wooser, who puts a towel over his head without a care at all as he rests. After the end credits, Miss Monochrome vows to stand out even more and bids a thanks and farewell to Wooser. Wooser pops out at the last second and shouts "I'm not dead, okay?!" confirming that he really isn't dead. Characters (In Order of Appearance) Normal Characters * Oshirase Wooser * Wooser * Rin * Len * Yuu * Miho * Darth Wooser * The Animal whose Name Must Not Be Spoken * Ajipon * Chuuni-senpai (Endcard) Guest Characters * Ru-chan * Miss Monochrome * Maneo Points of Interest * The guest characters are Miss Monochrome, Ru-chan and Maneo of the "Miss Monochrome" anime. The poster for the show's second season is featured on the scene before the endcard. * This is Miss Monochrome's fourth appearance in episodes, making her the guest character that appeared in the most episodes of the Wooser anime franchise with Donyatsu in second place with three appearances. The other appearances were Awakening Arc Episode 1, Awakening Arc Episode 12 and Phantasmagoric Arc Episode 1. * This episode also collaborates with Season 2, Episode 5 of the "Miss Monochrome" anime with the titular character disappearing and reappearing seconds later with her Woosademy Award and some of the Wooser52 corpses. * The funeral scene is also an homage to Season One, Episode 2, where Wooser's grave is written the same as that episode (written as "Usa" like his name's romanji) and instead of going to Heaven (which was implied in the mentioned episode), him and the other Wooser clones went to Hell. * Later into the dancing scene, Rin and Len are wearing the same clothes and ribbon bow ties as the ones from the ending sequence for Season One when they were dancing to the theme of "Love Me Gimmie" by TiA, except that the clothes are in full color in this episode. * During said dance scene, the music cuts to a version of "Swan Lake - Ballet Suite Op. 20: Scene", which was originally done by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. * The convenience store that Miss Monochrome and Wooser were working in mirrors the same one as Miss Monochrome's own show. * The song that Miss Monochrome was performing on the concert right after the breakup with her and Wooser53 and going solo was "Never Ending Story". * Maneo is in his own show's art style as he appeared instead of the normal art style for the Wooser franchise, which was in Miss Monochrome and Ru-chan's cases for this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three